Strawberries and Broomsticks
by Moro-moro
Summary: A kiss that tastes like strawberry milk, a concert in NYC performed in costume, and a makeorbreak a heart choice for Shuichi. RyuxShu Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Like Strawberry Milk

**Chapter One: Like Strawberry Milk**

"Oh, c'moooon, Yuki!" Shuichi whined, tugging at his lover's sleeves. "It's just for a week! You can come and hang out with us! Pleeeaaaase, I don't want to go without you! We could even dress up in matching outfits! "

Yuki decidedly stuck his fingers in his ears. "God, you are so _loud_!" he declared, snapping shut his laptop. "Look, Shuichi," he sighed tiredly. "I do not want to go to hear your stupid band, nor that other band. I do not want to go to New York, as should be obvious to your tiny brain," he scoffed scathingly, tweaking Shuichi upside the head. "And I absolutely do not want to take place in a bogus holiday that is specifically made to give kids cavities. And I don't want to dress up like an idiot with you. Got it? Good."

Shuichi pouted, sniffling slightly. "Puh-leaaaase, Yuki, puhleeeaaasse? You don't have to dress up; you won't have to leave the hotel at all, except for the concert! Me and Sakuma-san are doing a duet together for the occasion! I want you to see it!!!" be begged, hugging Yuki's leg for emphasis.

"No!"

"_Please_?!"

"Shuichi, I said no, and I mean it! I have a deadline in four fucking days, now get out!!! I'll watch the damn concert on the television if it means so much to you! _Out_!" Yuki articulated, pointing to the door.

Shuichi seemed happy with his small victory, and trotted out of the room, after giving his novelist lover a kiss on the cheek.

Yuki grumbled and took off his glasses; Shuichi could be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

Shuichi gently poked Yuki's cheek, earning a slapped hand. "Ow," Shuichi whimpered. "I just wanted to say good-bye before I left."

"Bye," Eiri grunted,shoving his head under the pillow.

The vocalist giggled. "You're so cute!"

"And you're so dead if you don't let me sleep," threatened the drowsy blonde.

"I'd be hurt if I didn't know that's how you expressed your deep love and adoration of me," Shuichi said loftily. "Anyway, I've gotta go, my plane leaves in an hour. Have a good week," he murmured, lifting the pillow kiss Yuki on the cheek. "Love you."

And then he skipped off out to the car that was waiting outside for him, which already contained the members of his band, K, Sakano, and a sleeping Ryuichi.

"Where's Tohma?"

"He's already there, doing PR control," Hiro answered, leaning around from the front seat, jerking as K suddenly floored it. "And Noriko's taking her own car. This is all we could fit in the car."

"Oooh, I see," Shuichi said gravely, moving his foot as Suguru reached for the trashcan, still not quite used to K's reckless driving.

Hiro laughed amiably. "No Yuki, huh?"

"I begged and begged but he wouldn't come with me—oh!" Shuichi blinked and blushed as the still sleeping Ryuichi fell over into his lap after a sharp turn.

"Well, it's to be expected, I mean, Yuki hates New York right… besides it's better if he didn't come, Shindou-kun," Suguru piped up, still very green around the gills.

"Yuh-huh," Shuichi said, highly resisting the urge to pet the older idol's hair. 'He's cute…' "_What the hell am I thinking_?!" he shrieked.

Suguru blinked, once, twice, then a third time. "Well, I didn't ask you to agree with me," he said, miffed.

Sakano looked up from the map he was reading. "K, you needed to turn right!! Not left!"

"Right-o!" K declared, pulling a U-turn in highway traffic.

"We're going to die!!!" Sakano whimpered, staring at the oncoming tractor-trailer in their path.

* * *

Shuichi found it odd that Ryuichi had managed to sleep through the entire, chaotic ride to the airport. But then, he reasoned, he himself could sleep through almost anything.

"Hey, Sakuma-san… Sakuma-san," Shuichi whispered, shaking the older singer gently. "We're at the airport."

Ryuichi stirred, hugging his Kumagoro as he yawned. "Shuichi…?" he mumbled as he sat up.

Shuichi grinned. "Good morning Sakuma-san!" he chimed.

Ryuichi brightened and grinned back, hugging the boy, giving him a swift kiss on the mouth. "Good morning, Shu-chan!" he laughed, surveying Shuichi's look of disbelief.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Sakano cried, waving a suitcase in his hands. "We're going to be late, and then Sacho will be mad!"

Ryuichi giggled, and scrambled out of the car, followed by a wide-eyed, blushing Shuichi.

"Shuichi tastes like strawberry milk!" Ryuichi whispered to Kumagoro, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he smirked back at Shuichi.


	2. Chapter 2: No time for Crushes

**_A/N: Oops, I forgot to put this on the last chapter. " (Forgive me, it's my first fan-fic.) And I sadly don't own Gravitation, if I did, the last oh, say, 3 books would have happened differently. So, yeah. Story time. _ **

**Chapter Two: No Time for Worries and Crushes**

_Shuichi is just so cute! He keeps blushing every time I look at him, and I can't help but to snicker. _

_No one's noticed except for Tohma. He aallwaaays notices first. He's got sharp eyes. _

"_Ryuichi, what's so funny?" He asks, looking up at me from his newspaper. "This has to be the third time in five minutes. Let me in on the joke?" _

_I hide behind Kumagoro, grinning slyly. "It's nothing, Tohma. The movie's funny." _

"_That's strange, because you aren't watching the movie," he said kindly. _

_Damn. I was caught. Growing serious, I sighed. "It's Shuichi. It's just amusing how's he's acting, is all." _

_Tohma raised an eyebrow. "I do admit; Shindou is acting odd… Would you happen to know, Ryu?" _

_I laugh softly. I can't lie to Tohma; he's one of my best friends. We've known each other for a long time, and he's probably one of the nicest people in the world at times. "Well, I kissed him this morning," I confided. _

_Tohma chuckled. "Should have known." _

"_I wanna win him over!" I declared happily, shooting a glance at Shuichi who was dragging Hiro off in the direction of the bathrooms. "I love that little spazz." _

_Tohma shook his head. "As much as I love you, Ryu, if you end up hurting Eiri in the process…I'll have to step in… as much as I'd love to have him to myself," he muttered as an afterthought. "But you do know that Shindou will try to avoid you—"_

"_He can't!" I declare triumphantly. "We have to work on our duet, remember Tohma!" _

"_Hm. I see that you've figured this all out, Ryu," Tohma said pleasantly, returning back to his paper. _

_I smile and turn on my iPod humming along with Bad Luck's newest song. He has such a good voice; it's fuelled by passion and love. You can tell he's singing for someone special…_

_I want Shuichi to sing for me. Me __**alone.**_

****

Shuichi frantically pulled Hiro down the aisle, bumping into several people, making the laid-back guitarist apologize in Shuichi's wake.

"Yo, Shuichi, calm down!" Hiro cried as the smaller boy tugged him along with a surprising strength.

"I can't!" the frantic boy cried. "I'll explain in a moment, um… lessee…"

Shuichi yanked Hiro rater violently into an unoccupied restroom.

"Okay, what's your malfunction, Shuichi?" Hiro asked, sitting on the sink.

"It's Sakuma-san!" The smaller boy cried, pacing back and forth.

"What, are you nervous about singing with him? You two will do a great job; everyone'll love it," Hiro assured.

"No, it's not that, but thanks for reminding me!" Shuichi cried, pulling dramatically at his hair.

"Then what is it?"

"Sakuma-san… he… I was kissed by Sakuma-san!" the vocalist for Bad Luck declared.

"Eh?" Hiro blinked.

"This morning! He woke up, an-and kissed me! On the lips!" Shuichi whined, blushing. "… Of course… it could have only been a good morning kiss! They do that in America, right?!" he reasoned with himself.

"Not on the lips man," the red-head said thoughtfully. "On the cheeks, yeah…"

"He missed then! He was aiming for my cheek, and missed because he was sleepy!" Shuichi declared, punching the air triumphantly. He then threw open the door, and pointed to Hiro. "Thanks man!" he cried, rushing out.

"Shuichi; don't worry about it anymore than this," Hiro mumbled, walking serenely behind his best friend. "We don't have time for that kind of worries."

Shuichi leaned over his seat and tapped Ryuichi on the shoulder a later that night. Everyone was asleep except for them.

"Yes, Shu-chan?" Ryu asked, pulling out his ear buds.

"We need to get to work on our duet," Shuichi said, trying to keep his excitement down to a minimum.

Ryuichi grinned slyly, and Shuichi gulped, noticing the serious glare in his idol's eyes. "We will," Ryu purred, leaning up to steal yet another kiss. "But not now!" he laughed, turning back to his childish self and shoving Kumagoro in Shuichi's blushing face.

"U-uh-uh-huh," Shuichi nodded, his eyes wide. He quickly slid back into his seat.

Tohma opened one eye. "We have no time for crushes, Ryuichi," he said softly.

Ryu only shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3: Songwriting Roommates

**_A/N: I'm actually writing these faster than I thought! Yaaay! Please reveiw, I'd love to know what you think about my story. I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed; you've made me incredibly happy._ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Songwriting Roommates**

"Ah, good old NYC!" Shuichi cried, throwing out his arms in the cool smoggy air outside the airport at NYC. "We get to play at Madison Square too! How cool is this hook-up?!"

"You need to thank XMR for this," Tohma said with his normal smile and not so smiling eyes.

"Ooh, speaking of XMR, will we be seeing—"

"Nope," Tohma answered cheerily.

"We should drop in on—" Hiro said thoughtfully.

"Not while you're here with me," Tohma laughed; a very dangerous sign. That was the end of that.

* * *

"Hiiiiiroooooo, I'm doooooomed!" Shuichi cried, having dragged his best friend into a bathroom once again. This time, the one in the lobby of their hotel.

"And why are you doomed this time, Shindou-kun?" Suguru asked, having followed the two.

"I'm Sakuma-san's roommate!"

"Shuichi, calm down. You shouldn't worry about it, that kiss was probably a flub up."

"That one, maybe! What do you say when it's happened a second time?!"

"What?!" Both Suguru and Hiro exclaimed.

"Exactly! He kissed me again, as plain as you please, on the plane when everyone was asleep! He was all serious and stuff, too, so it wasn't just a friendly kiss!" Shuichi wailed, at loss for what to do.

"I'm going to be leaving now…" Suguru said faintly, slowly sliding out the door; he didn't want to get caught in this particular problem.

Shuichi took no notice. "Hiro, what do I do?!" he sobbed, grabbing a hold of Hiro's shirt.

Hiro looked up, thinking. "Well, I think you should just ask where he's coming from, then tell him you're only his friend," he said slowly. "Y'know, this was a really bad time to spring this on you… Especially with your duet to write…"

Shuichi blinked. "Aw, man! I'm gonna be around him a lot this week! I hate it when it's awkward between us!" the vocalist moaned, giving a dramatic shudder.

"Just do what I said to, it should settle out."

* * *

Shuichi entered the room he shared with his idol, extremely cautious. He found Ryuichi holding Kumagoro, bouncing on the bed along with MTV.

"Hey, Sakuma-san," Shuichi said uneasily, putting his things down on the bed opposite of Ryu.

"Look, Kumagoro! It's Shu-chan!" Ryuichi chimed, hopping off the bed, instantly glomping the pink-haired vocalist.

"Eh!" Shuichi blushed, and stepped back, unconsciously pushing away the older man.

Ryuichi pouted, waving Kumagoro around. "Wha's wrong, Shu-chan? Normally you like hugs!" he mumbled unhappily.

"Sakuma-san—"

Ryuichi's frown furthered. "Shu-chan, I don't like it when you say that. It makes me feel old. You oughta call me Ryu, or Ryuichi, like everyone else. Not even my fans call me Sakuma-san," he muttered, scuffing his foot on the carpet.

"Um… I'm sorry, Saku—" Shuichi stopped as Ryuichi shot him a dark look. "Ryu-chan…" It was odd to call his idol that, but, if Ryuichi said it was alright, then it was alright.

Ryuichi brightened. "Isn't it so cool that we're roommates, Shu-chan?! It's like having a sleepover all week! We can watch music videos, and have pillow fights, and sing together, and tell scary stories, and go trick-or-treating, and fight over the bathroom, and what channel to watch on the TV, and, and, and… and lots of stuff!" the carefree singer giggled, bouncing up and down.

Shuichi couldn't help but to crack a smile. "Okay, but we need to work on our duet, 'member?" he laughed.

"Oooh, yeeaah, if we don't have it done Tohma will be mad," Ryu said thoughtfully. He jumped onto his bed, and leaned over the side, pulling out a tablet of paper and a couple of pens and throwing them over his shoulder.

Shuichi dodged the pens, but got whacked in the head with the legal pad. "Owch," he mumbled, rubbing the sore bump.

"Eeeahh! I'm sorry Shu-chan!" Ryu cried, rushing over to Shuichi.

At that moment, MTV started a special promo for their Halloween concert; the background music was Nittle Grasper's "Shining Collection".

"You're not terribly hurt, are you, Shuichi?" Ryuichi murmured, pushing back the boy's bangs.

"N-no, it just grazed by… I've been hit in the head with harder things… like dictionaries…" Shuichi mumbled, blushing at the older man's concern.

The brunette vocalist gently pressed his lips to the spot where Shuichi had been hit. Shuichi jerked back in surprise, but suddenly found himself enclosed in Ryuichi's arms.

"Sa-Sakuma…s-san?" He mumbled hesitantly.

Ryu held him for a moment longer, then pulled away, regarding Shuichi with a sad smile. "Ryu-chan," he corrected. "Sorry about hitting you with that."

Shuichi shook his head, sitting down on the bed. Ryuichi followed suit. "We should… we should get to work on our song, now," the pink-headed singer said slowly.

Ryu nodded. "What should it be about, Shu-chan?" he inquired pleasantly, leaning back onto the bed.

Shuichi bit his lip. "I was thinking you could help me with that," he admitted. "I suck at writing songs. I used to be able too… but it seems that I can't anymore." Shuichi punctuated this with a sheepish giggle.

"You can always write something. Anyone can," Ryu said after a long pause. "You just… have to hit the right… _inspiration_."

"What inspires you, Ryu-chan?" Shuichi asked, looking back at the reclining Ryuichi.

"Something that makes me happy above everything else: Music. My music, your music… I'm not picky about it; good music makes me happy." Shuichi smiled at that; he shared the same sentiment. All he needed was a steady beat, and a good melody, and he'd burst into song, no matter where he was. He was prone to do it a department store; it pissed the hell out of Yuki…

_Yuki_… now that was a thought that made him happy, but rather dampened any desire to write lyrics.

"What inspires you, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, cutting into Shuichi's thoughts.

"… Love, laughter, music…" murmured the pink-haired one.

A slow, warm smile crept across Ryu's face. "…All good things," Ryuichi said, rolling the words across his tongue thoughtfully. "Love is wonderful inspiration. Let's write a love song."

Shuichi nodded, and lay down on his stomach, across from Ryuichi. "That would be fun!" he giggled. "How do we start?"

"Think about someone, or something you love. Close your eyes, and let that feeling envelope you." Ryuichi said softly, closing his eyes and growing silent. His smile grew.

"What are you thinking of?"

Ryuichi opened his eyes and he smirked. "You."

For a moment, Shuichi was taken aback by this simple answer. "A-are you talking about my music?" he asked cautiously. '_Surely, that's what he means, not… not what it sounded like…_'

"No. You; just you, Shuichi," Ryuichi said, reaching out to cup Shuichi's cheek in his palm.

Shuichi blushed heavily. "What? You… d'you mean that you…?"

"Shuichi, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Sing for Me!

_**A/N: Augh, this chapter was a pain. I got sidetracked by a new story idea, and so I had to plan it out and everything before I lost it, and… Here it is! You're lucky it was half-written when I posted chapter three. Please Review; if you don't have an account here, I think you can review too, because someone was **__**really**__** nice and told me my anonymous review was disabled. (Thank you!!) I'm pretty sure I fixed it. Kumagoro gets sad when you don't review. (Kuma: I do.) **_

EDIT: There are spanses of time that are not accounted for in this chapter. These include: Yuki and Shuichi's fight, and Ryuichi writing the lyrics for their duet. THESE WILL COME IN DUE TIME AS FLASHBACKS. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sing for Me! **

"Shuichi, I love you."

Shuichi stared in shock, violet eyes wide. "Wha-what? R-Ryu-ch-chan… Surely, you don't…"

"I do."

The room was silent except for the television's soft buzz. If anyone were to step in on the two, it would look very odd indeed.

Ryuichi was on the bed propped up on his elbows. Shuichi lay on the same bed, under the brunette, his cheeks cradled in the idol's slim hands, blushing like mad. Writing materials were strewn on the mattress with them, and Kumagoro lay, almost helplessly, forgotten on the strip of floor between the two beds.

Shuichi broke the silence. "Ryuichi, I… I'm… I…" he stammered around his heart, which seemed to have taken up residence in his throat. Finally he settled on an answer. "Why?"

Ryu smiled. "Your voice… your personality… your heart… your body," he purred, tracing a smooth finger against Shuichi's trembling jaw. "I love how you so clearly express what you feel without meaning to do so… Even in your songs… They resonate with such passion and pain. …Shuichi… he doesn't love you back!" the older man blurted softly. He knew he was already treading dangerous waters, so why not wade a little further?

Shuichi blushed and frowned. "Of course he does," he protested weakly. "I mean, I lo—"

"Please don't say that you love him, Shuichi. You know you don't anymore," Ryuichi pleaded, his voice no louder than a whisper. "He's hurt you so many times, surely you can't…"

"I don't know," Shuichi whimpered. He didn't know what to do. This was Ryuichi Sakuma! Ryuichi Sakuma, the man he had worshiped and emulated for years and years. Ryuichi Sakuma, who had kissed him twice today, who had slept in his lap, whom he had called cute in his very mind…_ He's far from cute now, just over the thresh-hold of being fatally sexy! _… This was Ryuichi Sakuma, who… who was kissing him again at this very moment!

Shuichi couldn't hold back a moan as the older man pressed his lips a bit harder to his own.

Ryuichi pulled away, leaving Shuichi gasping, blushing, and stunned. "You don't have to give me an answer at all," he mumbled sadly, sliding off the bed. He gathered the writing materials, and Kumagoro in his arms, then headed towards the door. "I'm going to go check out the score for the song."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_I don't know what to do… What do I do? _

* * *

_Ryuichi sank to the floor of my room and I was utterly shocked. _

"_You're his best friend, please, help me a little," he begged. _

_I took my eyes off of him and looked at my guitar, frowning. "It just depends on what you need help with," I said slowly, rolling the options around in my head. _

"_Tell me how he's felt about his relationship with that novelist." _

_I stare back at Ryuichi. Sighing, I come to one conclusion. "You love him, don't you?" _

_Ryuichi looked up with wide, pained eyes. It was almost like looking at Shuichi. How weird… their uncanny likeness to each other always weirds me out a bit. He nodded. _

"_I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him to be hurt either," the man said. _

_That was an unhelpful statement there, but I get his drift. _

"_It's rocky at best. Yuki still hasn't figured out if he loves him or not. They're not on the best of terms all the time. A fight here, a kiss there, the norm for them." _

_Ryuichi sat for a moment, and then sighed with a resigned air about him. He stood. "Thank you Nakano-san." _

_I shrug and go back to tuning my guitar. "I'm sorry I can't help you more, Sakuma-san. As long as you don't hurt Shuichi, I can help a little more. It hurts to see the little guy in a one way relationship." _

"_It hurts me too." And with that cryptic answer, Ryuichi left. _

_Suguru came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. "Was that Sakuma-san?" _

"_Yuh-huh," I said serenely, looking down the neck of my guitar to make sure nothing was knocked out of line over the flight. _

"_Why?" _

"_Just discussing the score for their new song," I lie, knowing that Suguru wouldn't want to get caught in this sticky love triangle that had been weaved. _

"_Oh. I almost thought it would be something about Shindou-kun…" _

* * *

Shuichi lie on his bed, holding his cell phone limply. He felt the slim object slide from his fingers and clatter to the floor. He knew he shouldn't have called Yuki for advice… 

He knew it was a bad move… Yet here he was, still numb from the fight that they had over it.

Shuichi whimpered and covered his eyes with his forearm. It was the worst fight yet.

There hadn't been any yelling, just cool disappointment, and waves of contempt he could feel over the phone.

'_He'll get over it, I know he will because he loves me…'_

"…_**Shuichi… he doesn't love you back!"**_

"Bu-but if I love him long enough, he'll come around!" Shuichi protested softly, trying to push the memory of Ryuichi's pleading eyes, strong voice… and soft lips, from his mind.

"_**Please don't say that you love him, Shuichi. You know you don't anymore."**_

It suddenly hit Shuichi. He… didn't… _love_… Yuki anymore… It was over and gone with, just like that… It left him feeling empty, but alive… It was like he was in love with the _idea_ of being in love...

"I mean, I love him… but," Shuichi mumbled. "How odd…" he mumbled, sitting up as Ryuichi entered their room.

The older man looked strangely guarded. There was some pain in his eyes, and he handed the writing tablet to Shuichi.

"Thank you… Hey, Ryuichi, I—"

Ryuichi put his finger up to his lips. "I'm sorry for forcing myself onto you like that, Shuichi. This is my part, and the chorus of our song. I would love it, if… when you sing… I know you sing your songs for Yuki, and I respect that… but when we sing this… would you sing it for me?" he asked softly, a childish hope spreading into his voice. "Please, Shuichi?"

Shuichi frowned. "Y-yeah, I will…But, Ryuichi, I—"

Ryu shushed him again. "No need to tell me, I already know…"he murmured. Shuichi brightened, he knew! He wouldn't have to awkwardly explain how he realized—it really just sort of hit him in the chest—that he didn't like Yuki the way he thought.

Ryuichi saw Shuichi perk, and he sighed. "I know that you don't love me anymore than a friend, Shuichi. I'm fine with that…"

* * *

_It was really stupid of me to force myself onto him, but I couldn't help it anymore. _

_I tossed a rock at the pond, watching the ripples undulate across the glassy surface. I felt like shit. Not even Kumagoro could cheer me up with his hugs and smiles… _

_He was so cute; I could have said I was thinking of Kumagoro or something for my inspiration! But it's always him that comes to mind when I get ready for a concert, or ready to write a new song… _

_Those lyrics for our duet… it will be no problem to pour that emotion into my voice… _

_My heart is breaking…It hurts, and aches … Is this what it feels like to have a heart attack? My heart squeezing itself into its core… if it collapses anymore… I'll have a black hole for a heart._

_Maybe I already do. _

_I put Kumagoro on a branch, then leaned down and pick up another rock._

_I sigh and lean against a tree, a round, smooth stone enclosed in my hand. I take aim, and one-two-three-four-fi… _

_Four and a half times it skimmed the surface… Just how I skimmed the surface when I told Shuichi why I loved him… At least I can hear his voice filled with love for me in that one song… One song… That's enough for me._

"_SAKUMA-SAN!" _

_I turned, half expecting a fan, but was instead tackled by a speeding pink blur… _

"_What the fu--?!"_

"_I read those lyrics, Sakuma-san," Shuichi said, hugging my waist tightly. "And don't worry, I'll sing it for you!" he cried, pushing his face against my chest. "I'll sing all my songs for you!" _

_I blinked, and then wrapped my arms around Shuichi tightly, laughing. I couldn't stop laughing. _

_Hell, who was I kidding?! One can never be enough! _

_I squeezed the crying Shuichi, my own laughter changing to tears as well. _

_Kumagoro watched us from his perch, smiling in approval. _


	5. Chapter 5: So I Don't Get Lonely

**_A/N: Okay, so there were brief spots of time that weren't accounted for. These will be mentioned and/or brought to life as flash-backs. There's one in this chapter. This is a filler chapter that seems pointless, but it has a purpose of just... being there. It's Shu and Ryu's bonding time, which is essential. Kumagoro wants reveiws because he's lonely. _**

* * *

**Chapter 5: So I Don't Get Lonely**

**(FLASHBACK)** ((A/N: See, I told you.))

_Shuichi looked down at the tablet that contained Ryu's messily written lyrics. _

_He sniffed slightly, and ran a finger against the title. "Heart Attack…" _

_It certainly felt like he was having one at the moment. _

_Tohma poked his head through the door, then looked around, taking in the quiet and crying Shuichi. "Shindou?" he asked, stepping into the room. "Where's Ryu?" _

_Shuichi gave a shrug. "He left. Something about not wanting to bother me anymore… said he was going to the park," the boy mumbled. _

_Tohma frowned. "Well then, you should go look for him," he said coolly. _

"_Why should I?" Shuichi said sullenly, still staring at the lyrics that were clearly written for him. "He wanted to get away from me." _

"_Because," Tohma said loudly, cutting over Shuichi's dull excuses. "You are the only person that can cheer him up." _

_Shuichi looked up at his boss, who was cool and calm as ever, but there was an odd glint in his eyes. _

"_Shindou, you need to make up your mind. I know you've had a fight with Yuki." _

_That settled it, Tohma knew everything. _

"_I think it's time you make some serious decisions in your life. You should do it now, lest it get a hold of your entire life," his blonde boss said assertively, just as he would criticize Bad Luck's demos until they got it right. "I expect you to have found Ryuichi, and have your lyrics done by tomorrow. We have only three days until the concert. Good night." And with that, Tohma left the room. _

_Shuichi frowned. Lyrics… _

'_What inspires me?' he thought. A grin spread across Shuichi's face as he began to scribble down his parts. "I'll be able to sing that for him!" he cried happily. "In fact…" he mumbled._

* * *

"So it was Tohma who basically helped me realize it," Shuichi mumbled sheepishly, walking hand-in-hand with Ryuichi. 

"What did you realize, other than your boss's ultimatum was to find me?" Ryuichi laughed, squeezing the boy's hand.

"That somewhere along the line… I had fallen out of love with Yuki, and in love with the idea of being in love," the pink headed boy mumbled, blushing embarrassedly.

"Mn…" Ryuichi frowned. "And what does thaaaat mean?"

Shuichi gave a nervous chuckle. "We-well, I just liked the idea. I mean, it would seem rather hypocritical if I kept singing love songs and wasn't in love with someone, right? And I guess I got caught up in the ideal relationship and trying to make ours one, too…" Shuichi mumbled.

Ryuichi guided Shuichi across the street to a coffee shop. "And Tohma, our _Tohma _Seguchi helped you realize this?" he laughed, his voice ringing with incredulity.

"Not so much that as he presented the fact that he knows everything in the world," the vocalist for Bad Luck laughed.

"What did he manage to astound you with this time?"

"That me an' Yuki had a fight…"

"Just today?"

"Yeah. I called him and told him what happened," Shuichi admitted sadly, looking away.

Ryuichi stood, dropping Shuichi's hand in shock. "Shuichi, I'm… I'm sorry," he mumbled, acutely aware that they were standing right in front of the coffee house door, probably blocking all sorts of traffic… But all Ryuichi wanted to do was make the obviously saddened Shuichi feel better.

"He didn't yell or anything, he was just mad… and disappointed," whispered Shuichi, shuffling his feet.

Ryuichi gently pushed Kumagoro into Shuichi's arms, the boy looked like he was about to cry.

Shuichi held the stuffed bunny tightly. "H-he said it was o-okay if I wanted to let you u-use me, bu-but to not expect him to l-let me c-come c-crawling b-ba-back," the boy whimpered.

Ryuichi lead Shuichi inside, and put him in a booth. "Shh, it'll be okay," he mumbled. "I'm going to go buy you a cake and something to drink."

Shuichi nodded, pressing his face into the pink plushie.

A few minutes later, Ryuichi laid a chocolate cupcake and a tea in front of Shuichi, a cup of coffee in his own hands. He slid into the booth next to Shuichi.

Shuichi leaned against Ryuichi sniffling. "I-I don't know why I'm so upset a-about this…" he mumbled apologetically.

Ryu smiled sadly at him. "Kumagoro thinks you love Yuki even though you say you don't," he said softly.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak but Ryuichi gently pushed a silencing finger against the boy's pink lips. "This may make no sense, but…. While you don't love him, you love the time you had with him, and you really don't want to let it go. You're connected to him because he was the first person you were really ever involved in like that, right?"

Shuichi nodded, hugging Kumagoro.

Ryuichi gently ruffled Shuichi's pink tresses. "It's fine to still love him."

"But I want to be with you!" Shuichi protested.

Ryuichi's cheeks flushed as pink. "Well… yes," he mumbled, happily embarrassed. "But it's still okay."

Shuichi scuffed his feet against the floor as he shrugged. He picked up his cupcake, and pulled of some of the side and rolled the cake between his fingers.

"You shouldn't play with your food, Shu-chan, Kumagoro says it's bad manners," Ryu said nonchalantly, sipping his coffee.

Shuichi giggled happily, popping the balled up cake into his mouth. "Well, Kumagoro has his elbows on the table, so he's not one to talk," he shot back.

Ryuichi eyeballed the bunny in imaginary shock. "Why, Kumagoro, that's just plain rude!" he said, seating the pink plush toy between them.

Shuichi bit back a grin, and looked at Ryuichi for a moment. Both of them burst into helpless giggles.

Shuichi slumped over, grabbing Ryu's arm as he tried to catch his breath. "Th-that was sooooooo funny!" he wheezed between slowing laughs. He beamed up at Ryuichi, squeezing the older man's arm. "I feel lots better now. Thank you, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi's face lit up at Shuichi's smile. "It was no problem at all, Shuichi-chan," he mumbled, resisting the urge to kiss the pink haired boy.

"Um," mumbled the petite singer. "Yuki's not letting me back into his house… and… well, I was wondering if I can hang with you…" Shuichi's cheeks flared scarlet as he asked. "Have someone to talk to… so I don't get lonely…"

Ryuichi smiled warmly, bringing Shuichi into the best hug he could allow in the booth. "You may stay with me as long as you want. I get lonely too, sometimes. I know how you feel."

"Then I'll stay for a long time."

Ryu chuckled at the boy's reasoning skills. "Finish your tea, if we're not back soon, Tohma will call the police."

"Ugh." Shuichi gave a visible shudder, and he drained his tea in one gulp. "Let's go. I'd like to show you the lyrics I wrote."

The brunette stood, helping Shuichi out of the booth "Alright."

They walked out of the shop, arms wrapped around each other's waist, and unspoken tenderness and love blossoming between them. It was the kind that would comfort them, and make sure they would no longer be lonely during long, rainy nights, or cold, dreary days.

* * *

**_A/N: I realize that the end of this chapter could be considered an ending. It is by no means the end. I'm not that mean. It's just a closing of Shuichi's uncertainness, and the start of his and Ryu's relationship. It's kinda like the ending of Part One of this story… maybe. But, anyway, there's three or so more chapters coming. I planned this out before I started writing the story._ No worries, be happy. **


	6. Chapter 6: Broomsticks

* * *

****

**Chapter 6: Broomsticks**

Ryuichi read over Shuichi's lyrics once back in their room. "These are wonderful. We'll be sure to do a good job."

Shuichi grinned impishly and gently whapped Ryuichi with a pillow. "I know I'm awesome."

Ryuichi yanked the pillow from Shuichi's grasp and _fwumph_ hit him on the head with it.

Shuichi crawled across the bed, giggling, quickly grabbing another pillow to ward off Ryu's attack.

He got hit a few times, then with a shriek of laughter, lunged after Ryuichi.

They continued loudly for a few minutes until:

"Cut it out!" A green-haired head poked through the door that joined all the rooms. "Some people are trying to sleep!" Suguru snapped. "Besides, Shindou-kun; don't you have lyrics to write?" The scathing pianist seemed to ignore Ryuichi.

"I already have, thank you very much."

Suguru scowled. "Fine, just be quiet with it," he said, closing the door behind him with a decidedly irritated snap.

Shuichi muffled his giggles into the pillow. "We should get to bed," he mumbled after a moment. "Tohma wants the song tomorrow, and then we need to help write the score," he said, trudging over to his bed.

Ryu nodded. "Okay! Me and Kumagoro are going to take a shower, so you just go to bed, Shu-chan," he advised.

Shuichi nodded, smiling at the older man. "I will; goodnight."

Ryuichi walked over to Shuichi and placed a childish kiss on his cheek. "G'nite!"

* * *

_I left the bathroom to find Shuichi asleep. He was curled into a ball around his pillow, still in the clothes he was wearing all day. _

_He looked so… small and fragile… and lonely. It saddened me. During my shower I had thought I had heard someone crying, and my suspicions were confirmed as I stroked a hand down Shuichi's damp cheek. _

_I looked at his hand, and there was a cell phone clutched tightly in his slim fingers. It didn't take much for me to pull it out, he was deeply asleep, and he relinquished it after a few seconds of wiggling. _

_I pressed the message button and held the slim, pink phone to my ear. _

"_Shuichi Shindou, you have one missed message," a cool, recorded female voice said. "Press one to play." _

_I pressed one. Had he been waiting for a call? _

_Can you guess who that message was from? Huh, Kumagoro? _

… _Yeah, you got it right. Eiri Yuki-san. _

"Look, Shuichi, I'm sorry about what I said," the writer's annoyed voice grumbled. "I over-reacted. I was tired, and wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean any of it. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. You can come back here, or whatever you want. Bye."

_I frowned, feeling tears well into my eyes. "Do you know what that means, Kumagoro?" I mumbled. _

_My bunny stared at me dolefully, just as unhappy as I. _

"_Yeah," I mumbled miserably. "Shuichi still loves him. He'll go back as soon as he hears this." _

_I don't want this at all! I want Shuichi happy, but he's not truly happy with this jerk! I see him crying all the time at N-G. He gets kicked out at least twice a week! _

_A familiar weight settled in my stomach, and I feel like throwing up. An invisible hand has reached into my chest and grabbed my heart, and by, god! It's playing RUGBY with it! _

_Well, I won't have it! No way will my Shuichi will be subjected to that… __**dipwad**__ any longer! _

_I raised a trembling finger, and I deleted the message. Simple. Tohma would have done it, so why not me? _

* * *

The next three days were a whirlwind. Practice, interviews, photo shoots, video tapings, and more practice. Shuichi and Ryuichi were never far apart for very long. During interviews, they held hands, and in car rides Shuichi was prone to sitting in Ryuichi's lap. It seemed that they were hell-bent on leaving New York with evidence that they were together at last. But, finally, the day of the concert was there.

Shuichi was lounging backstage, having just completed a very exhausting sound check. He was watching Ryuichi play around onstage, waiting for the sound engineer to work up the perfect mix setting to his voice.

Hiro clapped a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so," the vocalist mumbled, licking his lips.

Hiro smiled. "Well then. I'm happy too," he said, sitting down beside his friend.

"STOP EVERYTHING!!!!" Sakano cried, skidding in from stage left. "STOOOP!"

No one paid him attention. K raised his gun in the air and fired. Everyone jumped, turning to look at K and Sakano.

Ryuichi frowned, and everyone walked over to the flailing manager.

"What's wrong, Sakano-san?" Tohma asked politely, the glare in his eyes telling Sakano to calm it.

Sakano swallowed nervously, and adjusted his glasses. "Th-the producers just told me that ev-everyone has to be in costume!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi seemed to be the only two actually pleased with this news.

Tohma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"Well, one of the producers came and told us that everyone had to be in costume," K said nonchalantly, pocketing his semi-automatic.

"Yeah," Sakano squeaked.

Noriko stepped forward and balled Sakano's top in her fist. "They didn't tell anyone we had to dress up! Why should we!"

"Well, it is a Halloween concert," Hiro mused. Noriko scowled and let go of the bespectacled manager.

"We have no costumes!" Suguru protested.

Sakano looked uncomfortable. "They said they'd provide us with the costumes from their selection…" he mumbled.

"Well, if we have to, we have to," Tohma said with a sigh and a shrug. "Lead the way, Sakano-san."

* * *

Shuichi gaped at the mass amounts of clothing the costume department of XMR had. "Wooow," he mumbled.

Ryuichi laughed, squeezing the boy's hand. "Never seen a costume department before, huh, Shu-chan?" Shuichi shook his head. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"A witch!" Shuichi squealed.

An hour later, everyone was dressed up and ready for the concert. Hiro was dressed as someone from some odd American movie, clad in shades, all black, and a long black leather jacket; Suguru was a cowboy; Noriko a flapper, and Tohma as a black-jack dealer (he has so-far refused to relinquish his fedora). Ryuichi was dressed up as the trusty Kumagoro.

But Shuichi had, by far, the best costume of them all. He was clothed in a black, mock turtle-neck tank that laced up the sides; short black shorts that showed off his legs, knee-high leather boots, black lace, cut-finger gloves, a hat, and a cape.

He twirled around, giggling like mad. "My mic stand should be a broomstick!" he declared as he was handed an ornate broomstick.

Ryuichi laughed and hugged Shuichi. "That's a last minute request."

"We have thirty minutes till they open the gates," Tohma said, glancing at his watch.

"Let's go then," mumbled a grump Fujisaki.

Everyone at the concert was dressed up, Shuichi noted, as he peered out at the audience.

Bad Luck was supposed to go first, introduce their new song "Ya Never Know", perform, then Nittle Grasper do the same routine. Then was their duet. That made Shuichi nervous. More nervous than he had ever been before.

One of the stage hands looked at their watches. "Bad Luck, you're on!"

Hiro, Shuichi, and Suguru walked onto the stage, grinning and waving at their fans.

"Hey! Happy Halloween!" Shuichi cried; Ryuichi had taught him how to say it in English for the occasion. For everything else, there were translations on the screen.

He felt better about the upcoming duet, now that he was on stage. Singing always made him feel better. He began to sing his heart out. This time, not to Eiri Yuki, but to Ryuichi Sakuma.

"This is our newest single, Ya Never Know!" he announced as the song started. This was their last song.

"_You never know what's missing;_

'_Till you've found it in my eyes._

_You never know what's missing;_

'_Till resentment fills the skies._

_You never know what's missing;_

'_Till your hand is in the wall._

_You never know what's missing;_

'_Till you pull up from the fall._

_Only until you come;_

_Will you run away from you._

_Only until you come;_

_There is nothing I can do._

_Only until you come;_

_Will your anger be controlled?_

_Only until you come;_

_Then your future will unfold._

_When you find yourself;_

_Will you come back to me?_

_When you find yourself;_

_Will you never cease to be?_

_When you find yourself;_

_Will__we ever be in love?_

_When you find yourself;_

_You'll find the answers up above. _

_You never know, so_

_Live_

_Love_

_Breathe_

_Die." _

They left the stage, the crowd cheering hysterically.

A few minutes later, Nittle Grasper entered the stage, and began their part of the concert.

After every song was done, Noriko and Tohma left the stage. Ryu stayed.

"Even though we're done, guys, you all need to stay!" Ryuichi purred into the microphone in slightly accented English. "Me and Shuichi have a duet together! It's going to be awesome! Stay where you are!" and then he left as well, leaving an excited crowd.

They couldn't wait.

* * *

**_A/N: The song is by me. Underlined is English. You won't have to wait long, either, because I'm about to post the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. Because I've had it uploaded since I started this story. It was actually the first chapter I wrote._**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Attack

_**A/N: Told ya you didn't have to wait long. The song, Heart Attack, is by me** (I tried to compose music to go with it, but after an hour or so on my keyboard, that went down the tubes like ASK's music career.)** Anyway, Bold is Ryu singing, Italics are Shu, and Bold Italics are both. I think there will be one or two more chapters after this one. (Kumagoro: Review!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Heart Attack**

The music started, a slow mournful tune that continued for a minute before growing faster and faster and discordant until it stopped. Shuichi and Ryuichi entered onto the stage in normal clothes, their costumes forgotten.

Ryuichi faced the crowd, a grave look on his face. The music fell into a fast paced rhythm, the main melody was Hiro's guitar. Ryuichi began to sing and the roaring crowd grew silent.

"**This time, who will win?**

**The battle for lust'd after hearts.**

**I for you**

**You for him.**

**I hold this emotion back." **

Shuichi picked up his mic, as Ryuichi turned to him, and he trembled nervously. This was scary; broadcasting these emotions to everyone. But he sang confidently:

"_I hold it in my mind_

_I can't keep it back!" _

Ryu sang a pleading tone in his voice, and he held his hands out to Shuichi.

"**I don't want you to keep it back!" **

Shuichi blinked, and looked at the other singer.

"_**I know this won't last, **_

_**Pleasure explodes in a heart attack. **_

_**I hold you this time, **_

_**While you love another, **_

_**I kiss you in time **_

_**To your betraying heart**_

_**I can't hold it back**_

_**Again!" **_

Shuichi shook his head and turned away Ryuichi, his voice stronger and even more confident than before.

"_I know your eyes_

_See the truth_

_Of my mismatched heart_

_My mask…_

_Peeled away_

_You see my scars_

_You see my pain!_

_(My truth) _

_I CAN'T HOLD YOU BACK!" _

Shuichi stood chest heaving, and Ryuichi grabbed him from behind.

"**Please don't say that you love him." **

Shuichi shook his head as the music grew louder. He turned to face the other singer, and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.

"_**Passion explodes in a heart attack,**_

_**We can't make this last,**_

_**We hold ourselves together**_

_**Knowing full well we'll return to another**_

_**We kiss**_

_**Our hearts betraying the world." **_

For a second, it looked like they were to kiss, but then Ryuichi pulled away, scowling.

"**You say that you love him,**

**You think that you love him, **

**He says that he hates you**

**You know that he doesn't**

**LOVE **

**YOU**

**BACK!"**

This time it was Ryuichi to break form and shout.

Shuichi pulled away, shaking his head.

"_This time, we love one another,_

_This time_

_The first and the last._

_Then_

_With tears_

_I will hold this emotion back." _

Shuichi dropped his head.

"**Your tears give me my heart attack. **

**I can't seem to hold them back.**

**Our passion will never last,**

**Your betraying heart**

**Beats with your tears**

**And disallows me to**

**Hold you**

**In my heart attack." **

The song ended.

It took a few seconds for the crowd to realize that the song was over-- they were struck by the intensity of the vocalists, but they made up for the momentary silence by cheering their heads off.

It was the loudest applause Shuichi had ever seen. Panting, and positively glowing, he threw his arms around Ryuichi, laughing happily. "We did it, we did it!" he cried, jumping happily.

Ryuichi grinned and spun Shuichi around as the crowd cheered louder and louder, demanding an encore. "Listen to them, Shu-chan! They loved it! They loved us!" he declared triumphantly.

Shuichi grinned, and leaned his forehead against Ryuichi's. "Thank you Ryu-chan," he murmured, giving his idol a long, soft kiss. The crowd roared in approval, any and all scruples against gay guys forgotten in the moment.

The vocalist for Nittle Grasper wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist, and by the time they had pulled away, music was playing again.

Ryuichi grinned. "Ready to sing again, Shu-chan?" he asked, his voice reverberating over the melody of the song that had saved the one he loved from a embarrassing demise; the one that allowed them to be on this stage together. Shuichi nodded.

The turned to face the wildly cheering crowd, arms looped around the other's waist, and began to sing.

"_Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru_

_Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_(From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting._

_Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.)_

…

_Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni!_

_(Hold me gently; always catch me; more and more, in order to break my heart)"_

The tenderness the two shared was evident throughout the song.

Shuichi smiled sheepishly up at Ryuichi, who was beaming proudly down at him. "You finally sing for me," he mumbled, kissing the pink-haired boy's cheek. Shuichi blushed.

All the way in Japan, an Eiri Yuki was smiling sadly at the television. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Did you see the concert?" Tohma asked.

"Mn-hm. I can see you talking on the phone now."

"Are you terribly upset?"

"Considering he ignored my call, not really."

"Ignored your call?" Tohma frowned at Shuichi's back. "That's not like Shindou-san…"

"I pissed him off, what can I say? I tried to apologize, but he never called back."

"I'll talk to him later, alright, Eiri?"

Yuki grumbled. "Whatever." He then hung up.

Tohma shut his phone, gears in his head turning. He came up with one answer. _Ryuichi_. Somehow, that man had been able to prevent Shuichi from getting that call. He knew it. "Oh, well," Tohma sighed, "Let them enjoy this."

* * *

After a long and tiring interveiw session from XMR, Ryu and Shuichi went into the shared conference room that they knew probably held dissaproving band mates and bosses. 

Instead they were met by happily clapping bandmates. Even Tohma was clapping enthusiastically.

"What?" Shuichi asked, looking at Tohma, incredibly surprised.

"Congratulations, Shindou, Ryuichi" his boss laughed. "Your song's already reached number three on the charts. Oh, and Shindou?"

"Yes?"

"I talked with Eiri. He begrudgingly aproves."

Shuichi's eyes grew wide, whether in shock or guilt was hard to tell. "He watched the concert?"

"Mm-hmm. I talked with him afterwards. You two need to settle things out."

"Oh, wow..." Shuichi mumbled. He had quite honestly forgotten that he had told Yuki to watch the concert. "I'll talk with him in Japan..." he murmured, nodding.

Tohma smiled coolly, and wandered over to a completely shell-shocked Sakano.

"I swear, Sacho, that we didn't plan for that!" he cried. "It gave me a heart attack when Shuichi did that." He aparently was talking about Ryuichi and Shuichi's kiss.

Tohma shrugged. "I think that was the purpose," he laughed, patting the distraught manager on the shoulder. "It kept their hearts from breaking, and that's okay. There was no harm done. We are in America, after all!" With a smile, he looked over at Ryuichi and Shuichi, who were both obviously basking in the happy glow of the other. "It's perfectly fine with me... For now."


	8. Chapter 8: After the Concert

**_A/N: The chapter starts out in Tohma's POV. I couldn't resist doing one; after all, Tohma is the vengeful god of Gravitation. (Oh. Which reminds me; you who asked for the POV names to be put, I have not ignored you; I've just been too busy to go back and edit my already written chapters. I'm real sorry. It does make more sense to just tell you who it is…:shuffles guiltily: ) And you know, after reading this chapter, I think I've been watching a little too much Law and Order lately… Tohma sounds like a cop. Oh, yeah, and I'm sorry for any Out of Character scenes in here, I tried my best to fix them, and for the vauge love-scene. (That's not really a love scene...) _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: After the Concert**

_I knew something was odd when Eiri told me that Shindou never returned his call. No matter how mad that boy claims to be, he always come running back to Eiri like an abused dog. It's annoying, really. _

_When I told him that Eiri watched the concert, he seemed shocked… and guilty. Now why in the world would that be? _

_One answer: he still intends to go back to Eiri, even though he's hanging onto Ryuichi… Unlikely, but plausible. Second answer: He's just being rude and stubborn. Shuichi is known to be stubborn, but he's not the type to ignore calls. Another answer: he hasn't told Eiri that he and Ryuichi have gotten together. Or yet another: He doesn't know that Eiri called. There's the one. _

_I loosen the tie I had to wear for the concert. Really, I've had to wear some ridiculous things in the past, but performing in costume… Oh well, the fans ate it up. This means they'll buy the DVD of the concert, and so forth. _

_I narrow my eyes, staring at Ryuichi, who was staring at Shuichi guiltily. _

_Now why would __**he**__ be guilty? He had just preformed a very good concert, and made out with the boy he's been after since he saw him. Unless that kiss was brought about in a not so honest way. _

_Which I so believe. It wouldn't be that hard for Ryu to get a hold of Shindou's cell phone; they share a room. And if Shuichi had missed the call… _

_My theory hasn't been proven yet, but its close enough for me to corner my band mate without feeling bad that I've tackled an honest man in my quest to save Eiri's heart. Besides, this is how police work; off of hunches and theories. _

_I followed them back to their room._

"_Ryu!" I called, stepping towards the man as Shuichi unlocked their door. _

_Ryuichi unwound his arms from around Shuichi's waist and he gently pushed the boy into the room. He wasn't stupid; he could sense that I was tweaked about something, even though I gave no outward signs of it. "I'll be back in a moment," he murmured. _

_Shuichi nodded, and went into the room. _

"_Funny," I commented. "I've never seen Shuichi so docile. Not even in Eiri Yuki's care." _

_Ryuichi bristled. I had to commend him on his excellent intuition. There was something going on in his head connected to Eiri. "That's because that man didn't treat him right." _

_Ah, so he doesn't like Eiri. Perfectly normal. I don't really like Shindou, but since he's not a threat anymore, he's suddenly grown on me. "And you are?" _

_I was treading on dangerous turf, but I had to prod to find the truth. A person like Ryuichi won't admit willingly to these things, because he believes he hasn't done wrong. _

"_I am!" Ryu snapped. I've never seen him this mad before. Hm. I'm prodding a nerve with a sharp stick. Good. _

"_So lying to him encompasses treating Shindou right?" I say smoothly, like I know everything. (I've been told on many accounts that I do, the most recent one being Shuichi Shindou.) _

_Ryuichi froze. "What do you mean by lying?" he asked casually. "I'm not lying to Shuichi at all." _

"_It's more like falsifying the terms he's on with Eiri, but falsifying is still lying. Both aren't true. Or do you see it as a glossing over of a certain fact that could send Shuichi back into the arms of Eiri Yuki?" I asked, crossing my arms. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean you deleted a message from Eiri on Shuichi's phone," I accuse. "I've talked to him. He says he left Shindou a message, apologizing for the fight they had, and it never got returned." _

_Ryuichi glowered for a moment, then cracked. "Yeah, I did! But Tohma, you've gotta understand," he mumbled sadly. "I can't let Shuichi go back to Yuki; back to a one-way relationship where he isn't treated like he should be! I just did what you would do Tohma." _

_I know I am conniving and shrewd. I can be a tad manipulative at times. I can make the most powerful person in the world break out into a cold sweat. My employees scuttle like ants at my command. I know some people (most of which I have fired, or taken away any chance of a career) see me as...evil. But I would never… Never, ever in a million years, delete a message that was left for Eiri by Shuichi. I have too much pride in myself for that. _

_If I were to ever get a chance with Eiri, I would want it honestly… I've learned that the hardest way available. Do it by trickery, then Eiri saying he hates me. It sucks. _

"_No, Ryuichi. That is something I would never do. I know better than that." _

_Ryuichi dropped his head. "Well, then… what… do I do?" _

_"Then I suggest you tell him by tomorrow morning. Or I will. And you do know how I hate to sugarcoat things." _

* * *

(Ryuichi) 

_I opened the door to mine and Shuichi's room. _

_The pink haired singer was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his skin paler than normal. He had changed into his pajamas, and the baggy shirt he wore slipped over a thin shoulder. His violet eyes glistened with tears, and he was trembling. _

_He heard us. I can tell. _

_I take a step forward; he takes one back. I sigh and close the door behind me. _

"_Shuichi…" _

"_Surely Tohma was lying?" he whimpered. _

"_No," I admit softly. _

_Shuichi burst into tears. Not his normal, crybaby tears, nor the confused, helpless tears he cried at the coffee shop. _

_No. These sounded like his heart had been ripped out and been stomped on. _

_And I was the cause._

_Damn._

_I wish I could die. _

* * *

Ryuichi stepped forward, wrapping his arms loosely around Shuichi.

The crying superstar flinched and pushed Ryu away. He turned and tried to walk away, but fell to his knees, absolutely howling.

Hiro picked this time to poke his head through the door. "Shuichi?" he asked, looking rather bewildered.

He saw Shuichi on the floor, crying and sounding like he was dying a long, agonizing death. He saw Ryuichi, looking helplessly stricken, his hand reached out towards Shuichi.

He took in the situation for a moment, then strode into the room. "You'll need a negotiator," Hiro murmured to Ryuichi, then leaned next to Shuichi.

He gently petted Shuichi's hair, whispering to the smaller boy. He scooped up the singer in his arms and carried him to his bed, sitting the boy down. He pulled out a tissue from the box on the nightstand, giving it to Shuichi.

This went on for a few moments before Shuichi calmed down. Hiro beckoned for Ryuichi.

Ryu came, then sat on his bed, facing Hiro and Shuichi.

"Now, what's the matter, Shu?" Hiro asked softly.

Shuichi shook his head, biting his lip.

"Would you like to explain, Sakuma-san?"

Shuichi bristled, scowling at Ryuichi, who winced. "Yeah, you wanna explain?!" he snapped. Hiro frowned. "Shu, calm it. Now."

The brunette shifted. "You heard what Tohma said… And I did delete that message…"

Shuichi stood, his despair turned to rage. "Why?!" he shrieked, jabbing Ryuichi in the chest so hard that it would probably bruise the older idol.

Ryuichi dropped his head, ashamed. "… Because if you got that message, you'd never chose me. You love him still… and if you got that message… then I'd be alone again."

Shuichi growled. "_Do you think that after I told you I wanted to be with you I'd go change my mind_?" he hissed.

Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi, eyes full of tears. "Yes. I did. I've seen you do it before! You'll have a fight, and that man will say he's sorry and make all sorts of empty promises to you, and you go running back! Even though you've said you'll never go back!"

Enraged, the slighter singer raised his hand and slapped Ryuichi as hard as he could.

Hiro stood and grabbed Shuichi as he made a move to strike the older man again.

"Do you think I'm a hypocrite? Do you think I'd tell you one thing, and then go do another?! Huh?! Am I that pitiful?!" he screeched, struggling against Hiro. "SO YOU HAVE THAT LITTLE TRUST IN ME, HUH, RYUICHI!"

Ryuichi was trembling, looking wide-eyed at the angry Shuichi. "…n-no, I-I…"

"Funny way of showing it! IT'S MY CHOICE TO MAKE! MY CHOICE! NOT YOURS! WHEN I SAY SOMETHING, I MEAN IT! I DON'T TRY TO LIE TO PEOPLE I LOVE!"

"L-love?"

Hiro relaxed his hold on Shuichi and stepped back. The pink-haired boy nodded. "_Yes_," he said coldly. "I love Yuki, and I love you. I was waiting on that call to tell him who I chose."

Ryuichi cringed. Shuichi smiled sadly. He gently reached out and cupped Ryu's cheeks, being extra careful with the side he had smacked. "I've distressed you enough," he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to the discolored handprint on Ryuichi's cheek.

Hiro took this as a cue to leave the two alone, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Your friend left," Ryu mumbled slowly, laying his hands on Shuichi's backside.

Shuichi smiled and climbed up into Ryuichi's lap, positioning himself just so over the older singer. "That's a good thing," he whispered with a smirk.

Ryuichi reached up and pulled Shuichi's mouth against his own, kissing the boy reverently.

Shuichi slid his hands into Ryu's hair, tangling his fingers against the brown locks, scraping the scalp with his nails as the other man pulled him closer.

Soon, they pulled away from their heated kiss to breath. "Do you really love me, Shuichi?" Ryu hummed, stroking the boy's back.

Shuichi huffed. "Of course!"

Ryu smirked and pushed Shuichi down onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone noted the blushing Shuichi, and knew that whatever fight they had had the night before… had been settled. Of course, they knew how too, despite Shuichi's antics of keeping it a secret—thin hotel walls and two highly acclaimed voices? Those two don't mix too well. 

On the plane home, Shuichi waved the NYC goodbye, then snuggled up to Ryuichi. "Home we go…"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really… but I really need to stand up for my actions, and I need to settle things with Yuki…"

"You don't have to tell him."

"I'd rather not run from my problems…" Shuichi murmured.

Ryuichi smiled and kissed Shuichi's cheek. "That's perfectly fine."


	9. Chapter 9: Resolution and Absolution

**_A/N: This is the end folks. A meeting with Eiri Yuki is coming; who will Shuichi choose?! Anyway, this story is thanks to a friend of mine on Gaiaonline (though I do know her in real life). I really hope you like my ending, because I am not personally good with ends. I'd rather prefer to keep the story going for forever, or kill someone to make it end. But then, I'd be run off of the site with by towns people brandishing pitchforks and torches. So, enjoy. Don't forget to review even though the story is over. And do go read my other stuff. _**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resolution and Absolution**

It was the dead of night. Surely Yuki was asleep. Shuichi shakily put his key in the lock.

Ryuichi gently put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, knowing that the boy was nervous.

Biting his lip, the pink haired singer dropped the key. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can," Ryu said. "I believe in you; Kumagoro too."

"What if I decide to go back to Yuki?"

Ryuichi frowned, then sighed sadly. "Then I would have to be okay with it. Whatever makes you happy, Shu-chan."

"But it would make you sad… I don't want that."

Ryuichi shook his head. "Go on, Shuichi. Do what you think is right," he urged. He really _did_ want Shuichi to choose him, but he braced himself for anything.

Shuichi nodded and picked up his key, shivering as he slid it into the lock and opened the door.

Off of the entrance hall there was a faint light flickering. Shuichi frowned. That was the television.

Shuichi gulped. He strode purposely towards the light to find Yuki on the telephone, watching a repeat of the concert in New York.

Yuki caught Shuichi's movement out of the corner of his eye. "I have to go, yeah… He's here," he said.

Shuichi wiggled nervously. "Um, hi. Tohma said that you saw the concert…"

"You never returned my phone call," Yuki said, scowling.

"I never got it," Shuichi mumbled, sitting uncomfortably on the arm of the sofa.

Yuki's frown deepened. "If you had gotten it, which would you have chosen?" he asked, staring at Shuichi.

"I…" Shuichi bit his lip. "I would have still chosen Ryuichi…" he whispered.

"There's nothing I can do to get you back?" Yuki asked.

"No… you should've worried about loosing me before you did!" Shuichi mumbled, tears pooling in his violet eyes.

"Did you ever love me? I mean, you just turned your back so quick," Yuki accused coldly. "Or was this one of your poppy love songs?"

Shuichi shook his head vehemently. "No! I love you! I still love you! I've always loved you," he whimpered. "But, I… I love Ryuichi too, Yuki… please… it's confusing, and it's not simple at all!"

"I'd love to be enlightened."

Shuichi winced at Yuki's harsh tones. "I'll always love you, Yuki. But, we… weren't going anywhere… We were stuck, and neither of us… I loved the idea of a couple in love, and you loved the idea of having someone there, I'm sure!"

Yuki softened considerably. "So you're saying it never would've worked at all?"

"Maybe… I don't know… I wanted to stay with you," Shuichi mumbled. "But… Ryuichi just felt right, you know…? He clicked in away that you stopped along time ago…"

Yuki sighed. "I know when I've lost."

"Yuki… can we still hang out… I think I'd die if I never got to see you again," the boy whispered.

Yuki sighed. "Fine."

Shuichi lunged forward and hugged Yuki tightly. "Thank you for understanding, Yuki…"

Ryuichi walked in through the main entrance. Yuki sighed and shot the older man a brazen scowl. "I want a talk with you, Ryuichi Sakuma," he muttered, standing only after Shuichi had let go.

The two stood, face to face, scowling at the other with what seemed like utmost hate.

Shuichi sat, staring wide eyed at the two, utterly helpless. "Um!" he squeaked, reaching a hand out towards the two men he loved.

"You'd better watch out for me, Sakuma," Yuki growled. "If I see a chance, I'll take it."

_Oh god! Is Yuki talking about killing Ryuichi!?_ Shuichi wondered frantically.

Ryuichi on the other hand, knew exactly what Yuki was talking about. "Like I'll ever give you a chance; I intend—unlike you—to treat Shuichi right."

Yuki gave a heavy sigh. "Whatever. Just make sure you do," he muttered, turning his back on Ryuichi and making his way back to the sofa. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Shuichi's cheek. "Take care of yourself, moron," he said fondly.

Shuichi grinned, and stood. "I will. I'll see you later." Ryu made his way over to Shuichi and took the boy's hand, leading him out.

* * *

Shuichi sat on Ryuichi's bed, holding Kumagoro. "I seriously thought Yuki was going to kill you!" he mumbled, still on edge from earlier that night. 

Ryuichi laughed, and pulled off his shirt. "You just need sleep, Shu-chan."

Shuichi blushed, watching his new lover strip and pull on pajamas. "You've been awake for as long as I have," he pointed out childishly.

Ryuichi smirked, and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Shuichi. "And I'd like some sleep too," he mumbled, pressing his lips to the younger man's in a tender kiss. He pulled away after a moment, then crawled under the covers.

Shuichi followed suit, snuggling up to the brunette. "Love you," he sweetly whispered.

"I love you too… I'm so happy I won you," Ryu mumbled, holding Shuichi close. "I won't give that man a chance to get you back."

Shuichi lay his head against Ryuichi's chest, closing his eyes sleepily. "You won't need to," he said. Then they were quiet.

As he settled down into sleep, Shuichi was happy. Blearily, he wondered, if in some other world, there was another Shuichi, cuddling up to Yuki, being so blissfully happy that he wanted to burst.

The thought almost made him sad, but as he looked up at Ryuichi's sleeping face, that creeping gloom was banished entirely.

**_END_**


End file.
